jhs_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypyrion
"In the moment, do however the bloody fuck you please. I am not going to sit here before you all and tell you all how you all are going to come out of this battle unscathed. Be glad if you come out of it with a body full of fresh scars, a weapon tipped with blood, and a mind full of traumatizing memories that will haunt you to hell and back. I won't lie to you. I refuse to lie to any of you, much as I enjoy looking at some of your pretty little faces. I am not here to lie to you. Many of you will, in the end, perish today. Just try to make the number as small as it can possibly be. Fight for your fucking lives, I mean to say. Fight till there is no breath left in your lungs, till you are writhing in pain on the ground. And even then, fight some fucking more. Then you can die, you have permission. But die with some damn glory in your blood, will you? For me. Do it for me. Now...let's go slaughter some fucking pigs!" ~Hypyrion, speaking to his army before the siege of the capitol~ Hypyrion, also known as Commander Hypyrion, Hypyrion the Deathbringer, or simply the Deathbringer, is a main character, a point of view character and antagonist in parts one and two of the Plague War. A bullheaded man with a hot temper and brute force, Hypyrion never claims to be the smartest man alive, but he knows his way on the battlefield. And thus is why he is the commander of the Necromancer's ground forces, as well as a serving and founding member of the Council of Seven Powers. Leading the siege on the capitol is when he is introduced, in which the battle begins to unfold through his eyes, as opposed to General Rankor, King Tobias', Magi King Daraxus' or Viticus' eyes, though the battle unfolds through their eyes later on in the book, Hypyrion leads the forces of the Necromancer forward to besiege the capitol with every means of bringing the walls down and slaying everyone inside. He is introduced as a man that knows how to lead the battlefield. As stated before, he does not have the best brains, but certainly he is the best at leading. And he up front states to his army that they may die, but that to die with glory in their blood. He is a man of glory, and a man of heart and battle runs in his bones. It is said immediately that more was at stake than just his glory and his honor and the ability to say he was an able conqueror of the capitol, but his life itself. Yes, the Necromancer threatened him with the death of him and others if he was not successful in his endeavors. He keeps this in mind throughout the battle, and lets that fuel him to want to succeed. Nonetheless, Hypyrion wishes to succeed already, as he is a man of glory and honor itself. He had trained for a very long time for this one exact moment. He would not fail now. The prize was right before his eyes, and he sees it, and he has every intention of being successful with his mission, and returning home to the Necromancer as a crowned hero He is detached from the rest of the Council of Seven Powers, as it is later stated, and has met with only a few, and the rest he has never even come into contact with. He shows a bit of disdain toward Zarallion, leader of the Roughriders, for not showing up with him and his division to aid in the siege, but he supposed that the leader of the Roughriders, as well as the Roughriders themselves had better things to do sarcastically. Other than that, he is a lone wolf when it comes to the Council of Seven Powers. He moves along with his operations alone as the others move along with theirs. He is talked to by the Necromancer, of course, as are all of the others members of the Council of the Seven Powers, but other than that, he rarely comes into contact with the other Council members in the books. And he doesn't feel like he needs to, as put. As stated above, he feels as if he doesn't need to. And as he is a lone wolf, he feels as if that he can do anything by himself when it comes to leading, and chooses to lead all by his lonesome without the help of others. He acknowledges that it would be much, much easier to overtake the capitol with the aid of the Council members, or at least a few, as he puts it he does not need every single one, because he is not a fool, but he doesn't mistake himself that he is capable. He is ever so prideful, to say the least.